Legion Zombie Survival Plan
by Storm Arashi
Summary: When the zombies reign on Metropolis the superheroes are the weakest. With Superman's help they recruit some teenagers with the craziest idea's amongst them. An evacuation plan. Nuking idea's. Insanity Galore.
1. Chapter 1

Legion Zombie Survival Plan.

"Okay guys the Zombie threat is upon us! No one is safe unless they have a zombie fight back plan!" Lightning Lad called out to the reletivly small group of Legionnaires.

Almost immiediatly all hands were pointed at Superman. The Man Of Tomorrow looked horrified and pained. "No! They have those weird stones like back in Smallville!" He crossed his arms stubburn.

Brainy had to agree with him and immiediatly lowered his hand. "I agree. Un-safe."

"Whatta want us to do then!" He was getting annoyed.

Superman raised his hand. "We can summon some friends of mine from the past to help." He said crossing his arms.

Lightning Lad raised an eyebrow. "Which friends?" 

"Chloe, Lana Whitney and Pete." He smirked. "Y'know Smallville High's finest."

Murmurs of agreement seemed to flow. The four normal powerless humens would have an easier time.

"And Chloe's got three chainsaws Pete's got a rifle and Lana's got telepathy."

Instant agreement.

After much explaining to his friends Clark brought the Smallville posse' to Legion HQ.

"Okay the Zombie Plan should be first get the important stuff! And first aid!" Chloe stated now in Lightning Lad's spot next to her was Lana.

Pete, Whiteney, Clark and Brainy looked to each other as if to say: "I think this was a bad idea." 

"One change of clothes. Peroxide for injuries. Weapons and lastly: A big ol' bomb to nuke 'em!" Pete shouted getting a roar of agreement from the boys.

"And we should also think of taking a different means of travel as apparently air traffic is murder. And we ask for directions if we have to!" Lana shouted over the boys getting the girls to join in.

"This might take awhile..." Clark muttered. 

"We got days." Pete stated bored.


	2. Failure

Legion Zombie Survival Plan: First to fall.

After much, MUCH planning it was time to test their weapons.

Pete and Superman enjoyed the bomb. It however killed only ONE of the zombies. Cussing loudly both boys turned back to go inside before they got an areal assault.

Brainy rolled his eyes. He never knew Superman had the nerve to curse. However now it was his plan.

"Alright Cosmic Boy you know what you have to do right?" He asked as he and Chloe hooked him up to a helmet camera and a loud sonic speaker.

He nodded of course terrified. "Sure I go out there they come running and you push the red button and the sound should drive 'em away. Is there a guarantee of surviving this so I can not fail my future?"

The two blonde's looked to each other and smirked. "We're not sure." They both said as they shoved him out the door and closed it.

Cos walked through the streets of New Metropolis on edge. He could smell the pungent aroma of the zombies. This was not fun he decided.

Then he chose to look up and screamed like a little girl. Hundreds of the undead descended from air ships onto him.

Brainy back in HQ pressed the button. Instead of the sound however a red kryptonite stone popped out. It didn't work like he hoped. He and Chloe winced as they watched Cos get bitten repeatedly. "Ooh thats gotta hurt." The blonde reporter grimaced. "But he was a jerk right?"

"True so true...Uh oh." Cos was now a zombie and the first to fall.

Brainy called a team meeting. "Team I am sorry to report this but Rokk Krin AKA Cosmic Boy has fallen victim to the zombie threat. He is no longer part the living but the undead army." Saturn Girl and Lighnting Lad as well as most of the core Legionnaires looked solem.

"But the good news is...We know where we went wrong."

"What went wrong?"

"Red meteor stones." 

Clark glared at Brainy and shook his fist at him. Brainy held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

Chloe stepped up. "Now its my plan's turn."

Instead of sending a living person they sent out a robot disguised as Whitney. Lana couldn't stop laughing.

Whitney kept glareing at Clark muttering: "I'll kill you for this." Over and over.

Clark couldn't keep the grin off his face.

As it was Whitney-Bot fell quickly by Cos-Zombie himself. The last image of the outside world for the eyecamera of the robot was Cos's now rotting teeth.

Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl made a dash to the bathroom. Cos's zombie mouth was not a pleasant sight. Neither was his zombie organs as the camera failed to shut down. Everyone winced seeing how rancid his insides turned in a span of an hour.

"I have a horrible feeling about this." Lightning Lad said to the other guys. The other guys nodded in agreement.

The girls were going to win over whose plan got to go first next.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Each chapter a plan will fail. If anyone has any idea's please let me know. (This story is strictly canon/crossover.)


End file.
